The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for harvesting fruit attached to a biological entity.
Fruits and vegetables usually grow on shrubs and trees and require harvesting or picking at the proper time to maximize commercial distribution and to minimize spoilage. Harvesting is an age old problem which normally requires intense manual work within a short period of time. Unlike harvesting of crops such as wheat, barley, corn, and the like, the harvesting of fruits and vegetables on bushes and trees has not been greatly mechanized.
To aid the manual harvesting of fruits, prior art devices have included wire baskets which tend to become entangled in the tree branches. Other devices have included cutting shears found at the heel of a basket which extends into a gripping pole. The manipulation of such a device is difficult to accomplish within the confines of a tree.
A harvesting device which overcomes the difficulties and problems found in the prior art would be a great advance in fruit processing industry.